Ei ensimmäistä unohda
by Edesina
Summary: Vielä jonakin päivänä sinäkin myönnät itselles: On kaikki mennyt pieleen. Hermione/Millicent, Hermione/Ron. Songfic


**Kirjoittaja:** Ed  
><strong>Beta: <strong>-  
><strong>Ikäraja:<strong> K-11  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Synkistelyä ja draamaa  
><strong>Pari:<strong> Hermione/Millicent, Hermione/Ron  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>HP universumi ei ole minun ja lyriikat kuuluvat 51 koodille.**  
><strong>

**A/N: **Kovanonnenpyörä -niminen haaste finfanfun-sivustolla arpoi Milly/Hermionea enkä pitkään aikaan keksinyt mitään. Inspiraatio iski yhtäkkiä, kun kuulin laulun, josta sain idean. Se oli "Mustat sydämet" ja esittäjä 51 koodia. Kursivoidut lyriikat ovat kyseisestä kappaleesta.

_Meitä sitoo sanomaton lupaus,  
>Josta me puhutaan vain vaieten.<em>

**Ei ensimmäistä unohda**

Millicent katsoi ruskeahiuksista tyttöä, jonka poskia tahrasivat kyyneleet. Varkain suupieleen painettu suudelma maistui katkeralta, koska molemmat tiesivät sen olevan viimeinen. Toivoton tilanne ei estänyt Millicentiä yrittämästä. Kenties, vain kenties, Hermione ei särkisi heidän haurasta sopimustaan jäähileiksi, jotka karkaisivat tuulen mukana Tylypahkan maille.

"Hermione", luihuistyttö kuiskasi arasti ja värähti pöllötornin koleuden pistäessä kaavun läpi luihin asti. Vielä ei ollut liian myöhäistä, mitään ei ollut sanottu.

"Olen pahoillani, Millie", Hermione nyyhkytti ja otti askeleen taaksepäin. Kohti linnan käytäviä, pois luihuistytön maailmasta. "Rakastan häntä liikaa."

"Olet tosissasi", Millicent totesi hämmentyneenä enemmän itselleen kuin Hermionelle tai uneliaalle pöllöyleisölle. "Aiot jättää minut, koska kaikki odottavat, että rohkelikon mallioppilas nai pojan, joka ei edes tiedä, mitä tuntee sinua kohtaan. Valitset unikuvan todellisuuden sijaan."

"Mikä on todellista, Millie?" Hermione huokaisi epätoivoisesti ja muutama kyynel karkasi silmäkulmista sotkien huolellisen ja huomaamattoman meikin.

Luihuistyttö katsoi hänen ruskeisiin silmiinsä vakavana. "Minä olen."

Millicent ei halunnut uskoa korviaan. Kuinka monesti Hermione oli itkenyt Weasleyn vuoksi, ja _Millicent_ oli ollut paikalla punapään sijaan ja pyyhkinyt kyyneleet? Entä haarniskan katseen alla kuiskatut hellät sanat tai pölyisissä salakäytävissä sekä hämärillä käytävillä vaihdetut suudelmat?

Ilmeisesti ne eivät olleet merkinneet mitään Hermionelle. Millicent oli kuvitellut tupaennakkoluulot vain valheiksi, mutta sillä hetkellä hän oli varma, että luihuisten tuvassa kulkevat tarinat rohkelikoista oli totta. Lajitteluhatun mainostama lojaalius koski vain punaiseen ja kultaan pukeutuvia. Eivät hopeaa ja vihreää suosivat kuuluneet samaan maailmaan.

Millicent ei jäänyt odottamaan vastausta, jonka tiesi jo. Hän käveli rauhallisesti tytön ohi ja kuunteli tämän katkonaisia nyyhkäyksiä ja omia askeliaan, jotka kimpoilivat surullisesti kiviseinistä. Millicent ei itkenyt, ei nyt, ei koskaan.

Maatessaan sängyllään tunteja myöhemmin Millicent päätti, ettei uskoisi tulevaisuudessa rohkelikon antamaan lupauksen. Ei hän ollut kuvitellut, että he eläisivät elämänsä yhdessä ja onnellisesti loppuun asti, mutta Weasleylle häviäminen kirveli. Miksi Hermione ei ollut uskonut häntä, kun hän oli sanonut, ettei Ron ollut kelvollinen?

_Vielä jonakin päivänä sinäkin  
>Myönnät itselles:<br>On kaikki mennyt pieleen._

Hermione katsoi sohvalla kuorsaavaa miestä ja tämän vieressä tuhisevaa Rosea. Hiljaisina hetkinä epävarmuus iski, ja hän mietti, oliko sittenkään valinnut oikein. He olivat muiden silmissä unelmaperhe. Menestyvä kirjailija ja aurori, minkä lisäksi he olivat yhdessä Harryn kanssa pelastaneet velhomaailman. Media oli onnistuneesti unohtanut, että sodassa Voldemortia vastaan oli ollut monia muitakin todella tärkeitä henkilöitä.

Vaikka Weasleyn suku oli vaurastunut ja kohonnut arvoasteikolla, oli turha toivoa, että vanhat velhosuvut hyväksyivät heidät. Toisaalta, Hermione ei enää kuullut puhdasveristen sanovan, että oli parempi olla kuraverta kuin Weasley.

Ron murahti unissaan. Miehen parta oli ajamatta ja muutaman päivän vanha sänki näytti naurettavalta. Silmien alla oli mustat varjot, sillä Rose ei ollut antanut vanhempiensa nukkua yhtämittaisesti edes kolmea tuntia.

Hermione ei ollut koskaan maininnut Millicentin syytöstä, että Hermione valitsi Ronin, koska niin odotettiin käyvän. Hän ei ollut koskaan edes maininnut luihuistyttöä, vaikka ajatteli tätä usein. Hermione oli usein palannut menneisyyteen, tuolle ruumiiden täyttämälle nurmelle. Harryn karkotaseet –huuto kaikui yhä korvissa, kun Voldemortin ruumis tömähti maahan. Hetken oli hiljaista, ja seuraavaksi huudot täyttivät koko linnan.

Miten maailma olisi muuttunut, jos hän olisi niinä sekasortoisina minuutteina etsinyt Millien ja pyytänyt – rukoillut – toista mahdollisuutta? Jos hän olisi kävellyt Suureen saliin puristaen luihuistytön kättä ja verhoutunut tämän rakkauteen juhlahumussa, kun kukaan ei kaivannut häntä? Myöhemmin hän olisi punonut kukkia Millien hiuksiin keväisellä niityllä ennen kun olisi esittänyt kysymyksen, joka kietoisi heidän elämänsä yhteen.

Sanottiin, että ensimmäistä ei unohtanut koskaan, ja Hermione oli usein miettinyt, muisteliko Millicent häntä. Kenties luihuistyttö vihasi häntä ja kirosi hänen nimeään. Luultavammin Millicent ei edes muistanut häntä.

Hermione katsoi Roniin ärtyneesti. Päätä särki univajeen vuoksi ja hän oli varma, että Rose heräisi samaa aikaa Ronin kanssa, jolloin hän ei voisi mennä nukkumaan, koska Ron ei osannut vahtia Rosea. Joskus oli ihanaa paeta menneisyyteen, jolloin hänellä ei ollut sivistymätöntä moukkaa aviomiehenä taikka rääkyvää lasta hoidettavana.

Vaikka Hermione rakasti heitä, väsyneenä oli helppo unohtaa se, ja vihata miestä, joka ei ollutkaan satujen prinssi. Unikuva, kuten Millicent oli sanonut, harhaa. Ja lasta, joka oli sitonut hänet lopullisesti mieheen.

Hermione käveli keittiöön, istui tuolille ja nosti jalatkin tuolille. Hän käpertyi kerälle ja itki lohduttomasti. Hän itki sitä, ettei enää jaksanut. Ei Rosea, unettomia öitä, Ronia. Hän itki Millicentiä, mahdollisuutta, jonka hän oli heittänyt pois.

_On kaikki mennyt pieleen.  
><em>_Vielä jonakin päivänä sinäkin  
>Hautaat mustat sydämet<br>Syvälle mieleen._


End file.
